


Making choices

by MyuMyu



Category: Crimson Peak (2015) RPF
Genre: F/M, Memories, a short drabble I had to write, hopefully something good, not very concentrated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 20:25:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10838802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyuMyu/pseuds/MyuMyu
Summary: Thomas realizes he made the right choice.





	Making choices

**Author's Note:**

> Hey,there! This is a short drabble which came in my mind right now.Is not very organized,but hopefully,you'll get the idea. Enjoy.

 “Sometimes you have to choose between a bunch of wrong choices and no right ones. You just have to choose which wrong choices feels the least wrong.”   
― [Colleen Hoover](https://www.goodreads.com/author/show/5430144.Colleen_Hoover)

 

 

        Making choices. That’s what she said once.People can make their own choices.Choose the path they wish to follow in their life,choose who to be close to their heart,choose…simply choose.When had this simple option had vanished from his life? Had it even existed? Ruptured memories flooded the channels of his soul...

 

 

__Twenty eight years ago…_ _

__

__“Lucy? Lucy? Where are you?” Asked the tiny voice of Thomas through the large,slightly eroding walls of the nursery. The small boy had just awakened,shaken by a dark dream.Tentacles of darkness he dreamt,which pulled him into a forever lasting sleep,mixed with an always present echo of the words “frail bastard”,in the familiar voice of their father. Thomas peeked from behind the door centered in the middle of a thin wall,which served to separe the attic in two rooms. Lucille stood curled in a corner of her “room”,slightly shivering. Once more punishment served to trace a new scar upon her usually smooth skin. Thomas had curiously escaped from the attic,sue to their nurse’s mistake to let the door open.He deeply wished to see his father,so the five years old boy began to search in each room.This is how he reached the living room. By mistake,in his hurry,he went past a maid,who was drying some expansive vessels.She toppled over the table for a moment,losing balance and let a plate being dropped on the floor. To be honest,it was more intentional,because this maid did not liked Thomas at all. She hated to wash all the time his dirty clothes,to hear his pitched voice through the floors. At that time,by dark faith,his mother stepped in.Deeply angered by this accident and fueled by the maid’s accusation against Thomas,she wished to hit Thomas with her cane,but gladly,Lucille had been there in time to save him. Thomas ran,pushed away by Lucille,tears running down his face. Only in the attic he stopped,throwing himself on his makeshift bed,where from so much crying he fell asleep. Now he was awake._ _

__“Come here,my sweet Thomas.” Came Lucille’s voice,who dared not to turn her head just yet.She was hardly containing tears,so until they were not gone,she would not look at him.Thomas had to see she was strong. The boy scooted closely,head laying on her lap as usual.In the same familiar way,her hand came to stroke dark,curly hair.Some time passed afterwards. Once Lucille had no more tears in her eyes,she finally looked down at Thomas._ _

__“Thomas,my darling,would you like me to read you a story?” She asked in a soft voice.Thomas rose his head immediately. Eyes of deep blue sparkled with light.Immediately he stood up on his feet and scrambled towards a pile of neatly arranged books.’I still have to correct his walking’,she thought,as she watched her brother walking still not very straight. Thomas was quickly back next to Lucille,between his hands a book of a bright blue,so much alike to his eyes._ _

__“The book of butterflies! The book of butterflies!” He clearly announced,rising the object in the air happily. The book was about a boy who one day left home to travel around the world,a common story,but which Thomas liked deeply. Lucille’s expression shown the contrary.With something which represented a growl,she slapped the book off Thomas’ hands._ _

__“Never ever choose that book again,Thomas! Such things do not exist! No fairy tales,no happy endings! Stop being a mindless child!”_ _

__Without looking back,Lucille sat and ran to her bed,where covers made a shield against any noise…._ _

 

 

        Those were one of the rare times Thomas had seen Lucille’s untamed nature. Then it was when choice became a danger to his life. Why did he gave up at the courage of making a choice? He had dreams,wrapped in the softness of desire and wings of hope. Thomas dreamed of traveling,of seeing and photographing with the eyes of his mind each wonderful sight the human and nature created in such a perfect ambient.Thomas dreamed of making friends,ones with the same ardent passions of creation and building of beauty. Thomas dreamed,in most intimate moments,of love. A love bathed in sunlight,a lover to cure the past’s scars like ointments…

        All were so beautiful,all so impossible…choice remained silent within his heart for years,years dedicated to Lucille and their house,they only dream of bringing back the glory of a doomed name : Sharpe.

        This,until one day…

        Edith was the potion which awakened an old wizard from a slumber,that drop of sun in a threaded darkness.Choice rose again fiery,along with another sentiment : love. Thomas’ first choice after so many years was Edith. The butterfly from that old book of his childhood. With the hope that he would be able to save her at the right time,Thomas dragged her in what will resume to be a tragedy…and a salvation.

        Her butterfly wings gave flight to his darkened ones,helped him fly,touch the edges of a blue sky,let him drink of the love he longed for years.

        But those tentacles of darkness dragged him down again,bind him to a too tough decision.

        Once more choice came in hand when the truth was revealed.Thomas had never felt more free. So free that he felt like flying again,to the same greatness of a blue sky.

        By leaving the butterfly free,he was too free.

        Eyes opening again,he found himself laying on green grass,a soft perfume bracing him,the softness of white clothes upon his skin and a smile,from somewhere,far away,a smile of redemption and forgivness.

        Only then,Thomas knew,that he made the right choice…


End file.
